The compound, 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea (Compound I, shown below), which is described in PCT Application PCT/US2004/023488 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, belongs to a class of serotonin 5-HT2A-receptor modulators that are useful in the treatment of serotonin 5-HT2A-receptor associated diseases and disorders.
